When separate intestinal ducts are sutured in anastomosis, the time required for the suturing is considerable due to softness and flexibility of an intestine.
In order to achieve a convenient suturing operation, a number of attempts have been made to develop various anastomotic devices. Since any device should be operated while keeping the soft and flexible intestinal ducts in a constantly connected position, such suturing device must have both a supporting means and a suturing means, resulting in a more complicated, expensive and inconvenient device.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a subsidiary device for anastomosis, which is simple in construction and permits convenient suturing operation.